The Blind Musican
by chachingmel123
Summary: Life is harsh when your born blind. Poor Rick Moris found that out quickly. Not only did his family reject him as soon as they discovered he was blind but he was apparently Shotaro Fuwa twin brother? Well, he won't let that keep him down! Years later, he couldn't help but laugh at the very people who abandoned him and called him useless. Well, who's useless now? One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Skip Beat!

Enjoy!

Rick Moris didn't know where he was.

Everything was so dark.

He couldn't see a thing but he could hear voices, lots of voices and he could feel unfortunately because he was suddenly smothered in something he hoped was slime.

Rick had been walking home one day when someone came up to him and hit him at the back of his head with was he assumed was a metal bat, the funny thing was, he was reading the first ever manga that his friend had managed to rope him into reading and couldn't stop laughing before everything went dark.

And it remained dark before he felt himself moving.

A horrible thought came to mind as he experienced his own birth, luckily he couldn't see the horror in front of his own eyes but he still felt it.

Did he just die?

Rick, didn't really have anything to miss.

He was an orphan and was also a well-known net who spent all his money on video games and the internet.

He know his life sucked and those who he had walked passed on the street on a day by day bases, told him that with their eyes full of disgust so he wasn't really all that upsets about his death.

Had some god out there, giving him a better life with parents who loved him and perhaps good luck's so he would end up dying a virgin once again?

Something in the back of his mind, told him he was born into a family that everyone should do their best to avoid at all cost.

" _Congratulation, Mr and Mrs Fuwa. You've giving birth to twins!_ " Someone said in Japanese and Rick felt like the world was ending.

First, he was apparently a twin and the name 'Fuwa' struck him as that prick from the Manga he was reading just before he died.

" _What would you like to call them?_ " The same voice asked.

" _This one on the left, will be Fuwa Shōtarō_ " A man voice said.

" _And this one on the right, will be Fuwa Naoaki_ " A woman voice said.

He's been reborn as Fuwa Shōtarō twin brother!?

OH HELL NO!

He let out an ear piercing screaming followed by another baby scream.

He had hoped this was all a bad dream, that he was not the apparent brother to the person who made everyone life a living hell and had ruined one special girl life.

He had hoped that after a few days that his sight would clear up and he would see that he was just born into a normal Japanese family who just happened to share the name and have one baby named after a singer.

Except for his sight didn't get better.

After a few days, he was faced with a cold hard truth.

Naoaki Fuwa had he been born blind.

He was born blind!

Rick didn't know what was scarier.

His inability to see or the fact that he was Sho Fuwa twin brother.

His new parents must have sensed that something was seriously wrong with one of their children because he could hear them talking about taking him outside the country to see a doctor so that, if it does turn out, that there was something wrong with him, then they didn't want the neighbours to know about it.

One day he was picked up and wrapped in something warm before being moved into what he assumed was a baby seat.

He had no idea how long they were driving but something told him, that the Fuwa family wouldn't be so accepting of the fact that one of their child was born blind and he was unfortunately right.

" Ma'am. I think your child is blind" a male voice declared after performing some tests.

"WHAT!?" The woman screeched, Rick immediately felt something in front of him, moving about but he still could not see it.

There was a long pause.

"I don't want it" the woman finally spoke.

"What?" The man said.

"You heard me, I don't want it" The woman repeated. "That child will be nothing but a burden to the family. He will never be useful, the only thing he would be useful for is eating up all our long hard earned money!"

"B-but Ma'am. You can't be serious!" The man said. "He is your child; he needs you"

"I don't care!" The woman said. " Without his eyes, he will never amount to much, he would never be normal!"

"But Ma'am" the man said, he could hear the disbelief in the man voice. "There is a chance for him to see, like everybody else with the right operation and medication which your family can afford when he is an adult."

"And why should we pay such an amount and take a good chunk of our yearly profit just to 'heal' him?" The woman said and he shut his eyes, it hurt so much hearing the voice of absolute rejection. " put that thing in an orphanage as far away from my _normal_ family. I don't want my one remaining child getting infected and becoming blind too!"

"But Ma'am, being blind isn't contagious." the man said, trying to make her see reason.

" I don't care what you say." the woman said, "I want that thing, as far away from me and my good, perfect family as possible! " And then she left and he realised he was still in the doctor's arms who, by his body language seemed stunned but he didn't care, the feeling of abandonment was eating away at his chest.

"Damn it, what is wrong with that woman?" the man said before saying " the whole family seemed to be made out of nut jobs. I don't think she will be coming back."

Rick couldn't see the absolute heart break in the man eyes when the doctor looked at the month old baby in his arms.

"Damn it, she gave me nothing to contact her with and that means you're stuck here kid" the man said, sighing. " I can't take care of you but I know a family that has always wanted a baby and is financially stable. Aren't you glad you won't have to grow up in such a family as terrible as were ever that woman came from" trying to lighten the situation despite what just happened. They both know that woman was never coming back.

"Their overseas in Spain and they are truly lovely people" The man said, " I'll contact them tomorrow. It looks like you'll be staying with me for a couple days. That woman will get her wish, you'll be as far away from her family as possible."

And thus began his days of abandonment.

The man was called Jin Bendicked and he was really nice, being a doctor he had experience with dealing with any age group including babies which was comforting to know.

Rick had stayed with the man for a couple of days before a man and woman came through the door.

The scent of perfume and cologne was faint in the air.

" _So where is the darling_?" a feminine voice asked in Spanish, the sound of high heels hitting the floor was heard before he was spotted and soft hands picked him up.

" _Look at him_ " the woman cooed. " _He's so adorable_ "

" _I don't know why anyone would abandon a child like this even if he's blind_ " A male voice said who was clearly not Jin.

The reminder of his lack of vision made him shift uneasy, he had never felt so helpless and vulnerable and completely dependent on Jin in both of his lives.

Many of times, he would go to sleep and wake to see if this was all a bad dream but it was always real.

"So will you take him?" Jin asked with hope.

"What kind of question is that?" The male voice said, in good enough Japanese "Of course we'll take him!" and Rick was thankful that the man didn't call him an 'it'.

"So does the little guy have a name?" The male asked.

"The mother never said, she didn't even leave her name" Jin said in distaste. "As soon as she found out the baby was blind, she abandoned him" getting gasps of shock from the pair.

"What kind of monster is that!?" The woman said, outraged. "Were taking this child with us, aren't we, William?" daring her husband to object.

"O-Of course, honey" the man stuttered.

"Great" Rick could feel Jin smile from here. " Just sign some papers to say, you've officially adopted the child."

Both adults rushed to sign the papers.

Within an hour later, Rick found himself on the move in the arms of his new parents feeling safe.

For a short while he forgot his situation and gave into his childish needs and allowed himself the feeling of comfort as he drifted into the land of his dreams.

They had named him, Arlo Finxs.

Straight off the bat, he know that his new parents were loving people and they went out of their way to try and make sure his life was easier.

They would go on walks and take time out of their schedule's to care for him, although he was left with the maids a lot of the time.

He didn't try to dumb himself down to be like other kids and his parents noticed his awareness that was years above his age.

They had him take an IQ test without him knowing until he happened to come across them discussing the test results when they thought he was in bed.

It was clear to them that his IQ was way too high for him to be around his own age group.

They hired a private tutor for him, the man sung praises of him when they finished a lesson.

Arlo couldn't see them but he could guess what they were thinking, his adopted parents must be laughing about how, he had been foolishly given up, when he was such a special little boy.

Arlo found out although, he couldn't use his eyes, his other senses where enhanced to fill in the gap such as his touch and hearing.

But he still wanted to see.

That's when he discovered music.

The family had a grand piano in the middle of the living room and one day, he decided to get up on the seat and try to play even though he had zero skills.

He struck one cord.

The sound coming from the key sent a wave towards him, bouncing off of any object and for a second he could see it.

He was shocked and tried striking another key.

The same thing happened.

Both his parents were woken up to the sound of him shouting about how he could see.

They were sceptical at first before he went through a series of test and he repeated his action and was able to point out objects in the room much to their amazement and his happiness.

They called Doctor Jin, about this discovery and he too was amazed by his method of seeing things.

It was like how a bat sends out a sound wave to see.

He couldn't see unless he was the one making the sound and soon music became a part of his everyday life.

His parents hired an instructor to help him and he would be found at the piano, twenty-four seven, eventually the clutter of sound started to sound like music.

At the age of seven, he was entered into a talent competition for children.

He know he could play but he had no idea how well until when he came across other children whose parents were convinced that their child were the next musical prodigy.

He had to cringe as he heard the clatter of noise and cheers from delusional parents after one after another even he could sense that the audience distaste.

Eventually he was called up onto the stage and immediately he felt stares on him as he was guided up the steps and lead to the piano.

He ignored the stares on his back before he took a deep breath and began playing.

To him, it was just him and the piano, he had entered his own little world, the soft melody filled the building and entranced the small sized audience.

The music ended way to quickly for his liking and he had just managed to stop himself from playing on an endless loop.

He turned around when he heard the sound of clapping and even though he couldn't see, he got the feeling like he was giving a standing ovation, his cheeks colours despite his brain telling it not too and he was thankfully guided off the stage by his mother who whispered words of pride making him swell up.

The acts that followed tried their very best but they were all just kids however some were talented but too young to have their talent bloom.

Without him knowing it, he had won the mini competition and was invited to the national competition.

It was at that point he realised that Sho, wasn't the only one who had inherited the gift of music from the moment he was born and had eagerly agreed to participate.

Arlo wasn't doing this for the money and fame, he was doing what he loved and didn't care that he was competition.

Without him knowing it, he began climbing the ranks and before he realised it, he was gaining a name in the music industry, he found himself battling against even adults and gaining connection's.

He was nominated for several awards in the music department and Spain soon know the name Arlo Finxs, a musical prodigy.

Although his talent wasn't limited to just the piano, he could play ten different instruments including the drums.

By the time, he was 18, he was considered a world class musician, always seen near a musical instrument and music sheets on the floor that had dots on them instead of letters.

Arlo could have chuckled at the image of Sho Fuwa finding out that not only does he have a brother but that person was better than him as far as the world was concerned.

Arlo suddenly heard the phone ring but his parents were at work and the maids had been given the day off.

He sighed and located his stick and began to tap a tune with it to help him locate the phone using the sound waves.

He reached the phone and picked up the phone.

" _Hello?_ " He said in Spanish.

There was a pause at the other end.

" _...Is this Arlo Finxs?_ " The voice of a male said, in a heavy accented Spanish.

" _Yes, who's calling?_ " He said.

"This is Lory Takarada from Lory Magical Entertainment"

 **And scene!**

Finally, this one-shot is done! It's been sitting on my phone for two months! Please tell me what you think of this. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

In Japan, it was a normal day for staff and talent of Lory Majestic Entertainment or LME for short, Ren had finally confessed their feeling for one another and Kyoko had taken to avoid Ren since out of fear leaving the star understandable depressed since Kyoko had yet to answer him yet.

Besides that, it was a fairly normal day.

Until you heard the tapping, that could only be described as a cane hitting the marble floor along with a soft hum in the air.

All the reception area of stunned to see limousine parked out from of the building and man who clearly was the driver get out and open the passengers door with respect that you would expect from a big time celebrity.

They were further stunned to see what looked like a black cane appear out of the door followed by a boy who couldn't be 18 at best but was dressed in a clear expensive suit that probably cost more than a normal talents pay check, his blond hair was neck length and slightly messy as if, the most stand out feature about him was that he was wearing really dark shades and two huge man they assumed were body guards followed after him and a man who was dressed in a crème suit that also looked quite expensive also sporting blond hair was next to him.

As the young man walked with towards the building and one of the bodyguards opened helped him through the door, one thing became clear.

The young man was blind.

Ch 2: The blind musician.

As Arlo walked towards the building, that he would into the building with a soft tune on his lips, he know he was being stared at.

It wasn't nothing new, all his life he had been stared at simply because of his disability.

He was surprised to get a call from the Lory Takarada asking him to come to come Japan to help write the sound track to a big movie and was not pulling any stops when it comes to trying to get the best possible outcome.

Even Kuu and Julie Hizuri were expecting to help out and since Arlo hasn't heard that Koun Hizuri was suddenly alive and living in Japan.

He felt sorry for Ren being so close to his own parents.

Lory was very compelling when he wanted to be and Arlo found himself making arrangements before he even know what was happening.

He had to inform his parents that he would be going to Japan, a week before he left for Japan and now he was in the very building that most of the canon for the manga was based in and he couldn't even see it well enough to take it all in.

His manager was carefully to lead him to reception, he couldn't see people very well even when he's was making noises.

The receptionist's people were stunned to see a blind young man with two bodyguards and what looked like a manager in tow.

"May, we help you?" One of the reception woman said, staying very polite, the two bodyguards behind the young man were looking at her like they expected her to pull out a gun.

They had all expected to her the man besides the young man voice but were surprised when the young man talked and a way that clearly spoke of his foreign background.

"Yes" Arlo said, trying his best Japanese, it was good enough to get by since this wasn't his first time in the country. "I'm looking for one Mr Lory Takarada-san? We spoke on the phone a couple of weeks ago" many were surprised to hear the president had talked to this young man directly.

"And you are?" The receptionist said, trying not to sound rude but why was a blind young man in the building? He can't surely be an important talent.

But before the young man could only his mouth, they all heard the sound of a familiar too happy LME President walking through the very door and for some reason he was dressed as a cowboy.

The man stopped when he saw him and said. "MR ARLO FINXS! HOW WAS YOUR TRIP?" making eyes widened into saucers at the name of the Spanish musician that had reached even her.

Now that they remembered, Arlo was said to young and it was no secret that he was blind but that didn't stop him from making world class music that are played all around the world.

Arlo had to grip his cane to himself from towering over at the sheer volume of Lory voice, he swore his sensitive ears were bleeding and just turned in the direction of the voice and said with a smile. "It was good, Lory-san but I do wish I wasn't being greeted so _energetically_ so early in the morning"

Lory was greatly amused before he spied the four extra people and turned to the one person that didn't look like they were going to talk him if he made even the wrong step and asked. "And who is this?"

The man smiled and said in good enough Japanese. "Damian Tercero, I'm Mr Finxs manager and part care taker or though he can get around himself if push comes to shove" taking Lory hand and shaking it.

If there was any doubts now, it was all cleared with Arlo Finxs own manger here and everyone looked at the young man in a completely new light.

Lory than stuck his hand out for Arlo to shake, he just had to test If Arlo was really blind, the natural reaction of humans would usually kick in when it comes to taking an outstretched hand.

Arlo showed no signs of fighting against anything and looked calm and composed.

"No matter how long you put your hand in front of me, Lory-san. I won't be able to see it let alone grab it" Arlo declared much to Lory shock.

Shock was clear on Lory face as he took his hand away while the young man manager looked amused and the body guards didn't pay him any attention, it was clear this had happened lots of times in the past.

Lory was made to note that Arlo seemed to be humming something faintly in the air and wondered if the rumours about Arlo taking music one step further and use it to actually see, was true.

"Just wanted to make sure" Lory said, with a smile. "I hope we didn't get off on the wrong foot?"

"No hard feeling, you're not the only one who tried to see if I'm really blind Lory-san" Arlo said, smirking no doubt Lory face was full of shock. "Many people in the past have tried the same thing. That I know it through pure instinct alone"

Lory nodded and said "Well do you want to continue this conversation in my office where there is so much people around" every eye in the room immediately turned around to face the other way.

"Lead the way" Arlo said, as his manager helped guide him in the right direction while following Lory who kept taking glances at the blind young man behind him.

They passed a lot of talents on the way to the office, many would have stared at the president leading a blind young man and his entourage if not for the glares from his body guards from behind.

"Here we are" Lory announced stopping at his shinning door and Arlo could literal feel the grimaces from around him, very thankful that he couldn't see exactly what the door to Lory Takarada office door looked like.

Lory opened it and stopped in surprise when he saw a depressed Ren in his office, he had forgotten that Koun had come to him with concern over his relationship with Kyoko after he had finally maned up and confessed.

Ren felt eyes on him and he turned, surprised to find a group of people and a young man with a bird nest of hair than his eyes went down to his walking stick and the glasses suddenly made sense.

"Um, Ren." Lory said, awkwardly. "Can you come by my office later because I forgot to mention, I have an important client coming today"

Ren being the ever kind person he was understood and immediately took a rain check with the president and said. "no problem" before moving himself out of the room not knowing that Arlo knows twitched when he walked passed him, registering his scent and wasn't surprised when It smelt like nature itself underneath the expensive cologne.

Once Ren was gone, Lory gestured to the empty chairs again, he had a soft tune release from the young man lips and Arlo sat on one of the chairs like a person who could see making Lory raise an interesting eyebrow, the young man manager sat in the seat next to him.

He then heard the boy whisper in Spanish to the body guards to stay and watch outside and they reluctantly left.

They all made themselves comfortable now there was no pair of heavy men breathing down Lory throat.

"Well welcome to Japan, Mr Finxs" Lory said, before getting down to business. "Like we talked about on the phone, I'm paying you to produce a sound track for a big project that a good chunk of the company will be working on. In this folder is the details for the movie so you can get a feel for the movie mood" pushing the blue folder near the pair and Felix manager picked it and saw there was two types of paper.

One type had the usual words written on it while the other was made from dots meaning Lory was prepared in case Arlo was not truly blind, like some rumours suggest.

Damian split the two types of paper and gave the stack of paper filled with dots to his talent and Lory watched with interest as Arlo felt the first page before going to the first sentence and guiding his finger through the sentence at the speed a normal person his age would read at.

While his manger looked at the worded version.

After a couple of minutes Arlo was finished reading the first pace and Lory could see an eyebrow being raised.

"Lory-san this doesn't sound like a normal movie" Arlo said, "This sounds like a biography of someone life, am I to assume that this movie is much more complicated than you let on?"

"And that's why only you can portray the story the best" Lory said, neither denying nor confirming what Arlo suspected. "I've heard your music, you know how to use music to make even animated objects feel like real people"

Arlo had to the feeling that this movie would gain a let of outcry and attention, the mere first two pages described the birth of the main character.

Was Koun finally coming out to the world?

"Something tells me, this movie will be big so I'll be a fool to come all the way over here and say no" Arlo said, "Something tells me this is a one of a kind opportunity and I will gladly write the music to this movie, of course I have to get the feel for each of the characters before I can actually picked up a pencil"

"Of course" Lory said, happy he secured this young man in front of him. "I will be happy to take you around the building and for the next few days, I'll assign someone to help you find your way around until you've memorised the building layout"

"My charge would need other things of course to help him while he stays in Japan of course" Damian said, knowing the deal was already done.

"Of course, I want Arlo to feel as relax as possible while in Japan" Lory said, smiling before getting up and the other two got up also and followed him followed by Arlo body guards.

He spent most of the day, making sure Arlo was getting a rough layout of the building and which room he was expected to be working in before he came back tiredly to his office to relax only to find Koun there.

Right, Koun troubles with Kyoko avoiding him like the plague.

Lory had forgotten about that.

#At a hotel#

Arlo had unpacked everything, he had gone almost 20 hours without sleep he wasn't surprised when he immediately fell asleep once his head hit the soft pillows making up the five star bed, in a five star restaurant he would be staying in.

For some reason, he felt things would become very complicated for him tomorrow.

#The next day#

Arlo wished he had been wrong.

He really wished he had been wrong.

In front of a building, he had mistaken started humming and was immediately blinded by blinding pink that made the iconic 'Love Me' uniform.

He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was because he hummed lower to see what the person who was brave enough to wear such a thing was holding.

It was a sign that said 'Arlo Finxs'.

But that wasn't what shocked him.

What shocked him was the person holding the sign that had orange hair.

Kyoko Mogami.

And she didn't look happy to see him.

And scene!

I decided to do this as a story since so many are following this already. Next chapter, Kyoko mistakes Arlo for Sho Fuwa in disguise. Review/ Fav and follow! I don't have the time to fix this chapter up so tomorrow, I will finally look through this since it's my day off.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Kyoko Mogami age 17, was terrified.

She was terrified of the man that she considered her Sampai.

No.

She was terrified at the mere mention of the world, love.

She had been sixteen when she was made to finally admitted to herself that she had developed feeling for her Sampai but had gone into denial and convinced herself that her Sampai would never return those feelings. Before she even know what was happening, she was dressed as Boo the chicken and giving advice to her own Sampai.

To her shock, Ren opened up to a 'complete stranger' and she had her eyes opened to a whole different side of her untouchable Sampai.

Thinking back down, after her Sampai had confessed to loving her, she felt stupid that she had assumed that Ren loved another girl.

After all, how many teenage girls around her age does the man even know?

She had unknowingly given him advice on how to get her!

Kyoko had run.

The moment she realised the man wasn't joking, she ran and never looked back, somewhere in her heart she thought this was all kind of joke that her mentor was playing on her and if she were to fall for it, the results would be so disastrous that her relationship with her Sampai would all go up in flames.

Kyoko had been avoiding the man for four days ever since that event that changed her life and always changed the subject when the subject of Ren came up.

The President had somehow found her one day hiding behind a trashcan, moments after Ren had walked passed it, Lory than preceded to drag her to the 'Love Me' section to give her a new job.

It was to escort a world class Spanish musician around the building since he was blind.

The fact that she would be escorting a blind man was shocking, how do you escort a blind when he was so dependent on her?

But the president assured her that he would be fine.

Now dressed in her 'Love Me' section uniform and holding up the man name for everyone to see while ignoring the stares that her bright pink uniform unfortunately attracted, she waited for the man hoping it wouldn't be like last time when it turned out it was Ren undercover.

A limo parked near the building and out came four people, two huge man that looked like they were ready to tear anyone limb from limb if they got too close, one blond hair man in a white suit looked her way and looked shocked when he saw her standing in front of the building but the shortest person really drew her attention.

Even wearing shades and in a slightly longer and Messer wig couldn't hide the features that really counted.

She had unfortunately burned the very face into her mind.

She wondered what he was doing here and in such a disguise also.

She was convinced she was seeing Sho Fuwa.

Ch 3: Her Mistake.

Arlo wasn't stupid.

He know a certain orange haired girl was glaring at him and wondered what had he done to deserve such a thing, until he remember he apparently sheared the same face as a certain Japanese singer which she loathed.

" _It's so pink._ " Bodyguard A said, in Spanish looking Kyoko way.

" _Don't tell me that's her uniform?_ " Bodyguard B said. " _I hope she gets paid a lot to wear that thing._ "

" _The colour gives me a headache when I stare at it too long_ " Bodyguard A said.

Suddenly the very girl herself came over and Arlo heard three gasps at the sign she was holding that spelt his name, meaning she was their new escort for the next couple of days.

Damien looked shocked when he realised that the girl coming over to them, didn't great them with a smile like expected but was actually glaring daggers and wondered what had set her off so early in the morning before following her line of sight to his charge.

Damien felt both huge men behind him tense when they sense her hostile intentions and the woman stopped right in front of Arlo with a look that could rival a demon queen.

The girl in the striking pink uniform that should be a crime against nature, gave Arlo a one look over before practically screeching.

"SHO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Poor Arlo couldn't help but wince, his hearing was better than regular peoples and his poor ears felt like they were on fire, the shock had him resting on his cane while Damian looked absolutely shocked at the Japanese girl in front of them and her outburst.

" _Are you okay, boss?_ " One bodyguard said, it wouldn't do if their employer died of a heart attack while they were meant to protect him.

The other growled.

"Look Mrs" Damian said, in Japanese. "I don't know who you think you are, but shouting so publicly and at my charge will not be tolerated. Mr Finxs is blind and therefor has a higher than normal hearing and with your outburst, you luckily you didn't kill him"

Kyoko looked stunned at the man addressing her, she was convinced that the young man leaning against a cane was her childhood tormentor and once she got that into her head, she thought this was all a ruse and did something that would destroy any sort of good first impressions.

She took his cane away and took off his glasses, expose him for the fake he was.

What she didn't expect was for Arlo due to the suddenly loss of balance fell flat onto the hard ground.

Everyone was too stunned to move.

Then slowly everything started moving again and two of his bodyguards went to help him up.

Damian turned to Kyoko with a cold hard glare.

Had this girl gone insane!?

For Kyoko it took one look at Arlo face for her to see his face was indeed that of Sho but his eyes were dull and unfocused, never staying one thing.

No it was like he was trying to see but he couldn't.

Just like a blind person.

Kyoko didn't have time to be shocked at seeing what could only be described as a blind Sho Fuwa.

"KYOKO!" Her boss, Lory Takarada said, having just seen what she had just done from his own office. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Kyoko turned slowly, with Arlo cane and glasses still in her hands and gulped, when she saw the rage in the usually laid back and relaxed president as he came towards them.

One of the body guards grabbed the cane and glasses from her clutches before handing it to Arlo who was being supported.

"KYOKO! MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" Lory shouted, furious, how the hell was he going to smoothen things over his foreign guest!? He had been so sure that Kyoko would treat them with respect and dignity, handling her job in a professional manner but clearly he was wrong.

Kyoko know from the look in his eyes that she didn't even have time to argue her none existent case and followed the president ignoring the whispers around her while the other four people followed once Arlo was confirmed to be okay and could walk by himself again.

Obviously they were demanding answers.

#Lory Office#

"She, yours?" Damian said, icily, Kyoko was told to wait outside. "Mr Takarada, in all the times we've visited Japan, my talent has never received such treatment. We demand an explanation for what that was out there. My charge could very well sue you and that girl for harassment charges."

If someone had told him, THE Kyoko Mogami would do such a thing to a man who was clearly blind and she was told also, he wouldn't have believed until today.

He wondered what could have possessed her to do such a thing.

"Please, Mr Damian, calm down" Lory said, "I don't know what happened out there. She's usually very reliable and friendly towards others around her. I was convinced that she was the right person for the job but now I see I was mistaken" luckily Arlo only received bruises from the fall.

"Yes, very friendly" Damian said, poorly concealed sarcasm. "How can my talent work when he can not even trust the people around him? That he would have to be constantly looking over his shoulder to see if anyone else will try and follow in that girl's footsteps"

Lory know that the contract they signed would allow Arlo to walk out of the job if he feels threatened and now that agreement is was hanging by a loose thread, all because he trusted the wrong person.

"But there's no harm done" A small voice said and they all looked to find Arlo speaking for the first time.

"Pardon?" Damian said.

"She didn't mean to do it" Arlo said, "She thought I was somebody else. She called me 'Sho'." Reminding them all of what she screeched at them and Lory was shocked to hear the name of Kyoko childhood friend and betrayer. "Whoever this 'Sho' guy is must have done something terrible to cause such a reaction out of her"

"That still doesn't excuse the fact, she practically attacked you" Damian countered, "Even if she mistook you for somebody else, to act in such a way and in a such a public manner, no less. I told her about your disability and still she ignored it, not only that but she caused you such distress. It wouldn't be wise to let this incident go"

"I'm not saying, I'll let this go" Arlo said, "What she did could, have injured me and I was lucky to not receive any head trauma when I hit the ground, if it was up to me. I would make have ripped up the contract and flown right home. But I never go back on a job, I see things to the very end."

Lory was inwardly relieved, after all if Arlo left, what great musician would want to take a job that had the previous one leaving for harassment? And besides Arlo music was unique, he didn't want to hire a second rate musician.

But Arlo also added. "However If I'm still going to do this. I want a new guide who you know for certain won't lash out and I want a rule in place that, that girl can't be 30 paces near me or I will allow my bodyguards to deal with her personal. She can only be near me when I'm certain she won't attack me"

Behind him, one Bodyguard was cracking his fingers in anticipation while the other looked like he was ready to go after the girl, right now.

Lory quickly nodded, obviously he was going to have more than a few words with the girl herself when they were gone.

"I believe we have nothing left to talk about" Arlo said, giving Damian a look to get him to control his emotions since it was rear for him to feel such strong emotions coming from the man.

Damian took a breath and got his emotions under control and became professional again.

"Wait! Don't you need someone to escort you?" Lory said, where were they going?

"Damian got my time table and if I'm correct there are signs everywhere to be our guide, so he can lead me to my first site" Arlo said, while the man got out a slim folder from seemly out of nowhere and flicked through it for today's date.

"Were in room B3 for the first hour" Damian said, slightly pulling his talent along to direct him to where he should go.

Lory breathed a sigh of relief when they had left, who know today would be so exhausting?

Now to deal with the girl who almost lost him a very good, talented young man.

"Kyoko, you may come in" Lory said, raising his voice just barely above normal level and slowly the girl herself crept slowly into the room, dreading what was to come.

"Kyoko" Lory said, in a calm tone barely concealing his anger. "You don't know how disappointing I am with you" once Kyoko was sitting down and her eyes were downcast to hid the shame.

Standing out there, gave her time to really review her actions.

Sho Fuwa was many things but one thing.

He wasn't blind.

She had basically assaulted a defenceless blind person.

"Kyoko" Lory said, still using that calm voice. "I want to hear, what made you act the way, you did."

Kyoko said nothing, she know her reason was stupid.

"Kyoko, I'm waiting" Lory said, with a bit more force this time, whatever he was expecting to come out of her mouth wasn't what he expected.

Kyoko said, "I thought he was Sho Fuwa."

Lory froze and said. "Kyoko." Wondering if he heard her right. "Why would you think he was Sho Fuwa?" to him that young man didn't look or sound like the singer.

"It's the same." Kyoko said, speaking up.

"Everything from his forehead to the bottom of his chin, matches perfectly with Sho Fuwa"

 _Meanwhile outside a certain Superstar husband and wife had made their arrival at LME._

And scene!

Finally, this finished! Next chapter, Arlo meets Kuu and Julie Hizuri! Getting to know a little of what he's dealing with while getting strange looks from the LME president. I'm too hungry to go through this chapter, right now. Review/Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Another Important Note from the Author.

I'm leaving this note, please pass it on to those who are reading my other stories.

I want you all to take the time and read the last paragraph of any chapter, I wrote.

You may find, that I wrote that I don't have time to check that particular chapter so I know that there are spelling and grammar mistakes which will be fixed at a later date.

That's why I must stress, that you read the end of the chapter because I cannot count how many times someone has PM me, complaining about horrible spelling and Grammar when It clearly states that the chapter hadn't been checked yet.

Unfortunately, there are a lot of people out there who don't bother to read it and keep complaining to me about it and it's more than worrying.

How can I write a chapter fearing that all I'll get back are complaints about spelling and grammar from people who hadn't bothered to read the ending and immediately jump to conclusions and poor little old me, am forced to read paragraphs upon paragraphs from people who are too lazy to read and decide to complain?

There is only so much, someone could take.

Ever since I've joined Fanfiction, I've received reviews of all types. Reviews on people ordering me to update. Reviews on people giving me a deadline to update as if I don't have a life of my own and they are convinced that I am a monkey trained to dance only to their tune. I've gotten Reviewers that have even threatened to kill me if a certain story goes a certain way. I've gotten Reviewers that took a crazy jab at me while hiding under a 'Guest' ID so I couldn't track them down and call them out. I'm only down to three Beta's because the rest took a chapter and never got back to me or quit when I called them out.

With all these problem, I'm facing. It's making me rethink my time at Fanfiction. Net. It's making me think about going to another Website hoping, I wouldn't encounter as much problems that I've faced ever since I began to write on this site and take my stories elsewhere.

Don't get me wrong.

There are people who personally PM me, cheering me on and I'm grateful to those people who seemed to understand, the pressure and craziness that writers like me go through but the majority overshadow those few people.

As things stand right now, moving to another site is looking very possible right now and don't be surprised when, when all my stories have links to another site on them or are abandoned completely.

From your Author, Mel.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Kyoko, thought she would never be so amazed by a blind person, as she took in the scene before her.

Arlo was at a piano, one hand was busy puncturing holes onto different papers while the other was playing the Piano, that didn't even cover what his feet were doing, scribbling down music notes onto the papers on the floor.

Kyoko had never been so amazed in his life, of course she had seen Sho write lyrics for a song in the past before he so brutally betrayed her, but it was nothing like this, this was a whole different world she was expressing.

Was this what it meant to reach World class?

"Water" Arlo said, and immediately his manager came to him with a bottle of water and he turned his head to take a sip sensing it nearby.

Kyoko was currently at the doorway, she was not allowed to go any further or risk having to deal with his guards without the protection of the president backing her up, she could clearly see what they were thinking, behind those eyes as they stared at her.

They were daring her to cross the line.

Daring her to try and get closer.

It was then that Kyoko realized how badly she screwed up, if her reactions weren't so rooted to his appearance, she would have asked questions before actions and now, because of her, such a world class musician was on the verge of pulling out of a contract that was barely even signed, the president let her off with a very stern warning but it was clear he losing faith in her.

She had lost his trust, because she had failed to chaperoning this one person, all in a split second.

Sure, they looked alike, but the more she was allowed to be near him, the more she began to see that the young genius spoke fluent Spanish, a language Sho sucked at, she remembered that Sho was really lazily when it came to those classes and failed it, the first year and never looked back ever since.

And their voices were also clearly different as well, It was easy to distinguish the two, Arlo appearance was much more messier compared to Sho but he could get away with it, Kyoko got the sneaky suspicion that when your that big and in the music industry, it doesn't matter what you look like.

Kyoko found herself memorized by the process of his music, just by striking several cords, she felt like she had been whisked away to another world by the power of the piano.

"Arlo" Damien said, breaking the spell over Kyoko. "Everybody has arrived."

And Arlo immediately got up and went to feel his walking stick, which was immediately given to him by his manager.

"Thank you" he said, in Spanish before turning to Kyoko who looked shocked that he somehow managed to locate her and said, in good enough Japanese. "Although, I'm weary you are still my guide and you know this building better than anyone in this room, please direct us"

And Kyoko felt a bit of hope bloom, that it wasn't too late.

However that hope was quickly crushed when she realised how far Arlo was from her and his bodyguards were locked around him in a protective shell.

It appears, she had a long way to go before she could gain his trust.

Ch 5: The fated encounter

It was a big day for all, when Superstars Kuon and Juliena Hizuri decided to grace everyone with their presence, their loyal fans could have easily trampled them over, if it wasn't for the fact that security was so high that it created a unbreakable barrier between them and their fans.

One which both of them, were very thankful for, as they made their way into the building that both of them had once worked at in the past, to meet none other than a beaming Lory Takarada who was overjoyed to see his long time friend and his wife, in the same building as their son.

Who would no doubt try very hard to avoid them both, in the coming days, in case somebody starts noticing the resemblance between the married couple and himself.

"Welcome" Lory said, with a beaming smile. "Let's go to the office where can talk" and they both followed.

Julie and Kuu couldn't help but notice the soft melody in the air as they walked, that played over and over again, always adding notes or taking away, never seeming satisfied.

They sent a look to Lory, wondering who was playing, the man merely smiled as they entered the office.

#Lory Office#

"This takes me back" Julie said, seeing the room was still very much Lory like, although her first instinct was to run to her baby and hug him like no tomorrow, but it pained her knowing she couldn't do that.

Both Kuu and Lory know what she was thinking and who could blame her.

"Well, to start off with, thanks for agreeing to do this" Lory said, knowing by the end of this Kuon would be brought back.

"Of course, we'll do this" Kuu said, "He's own son and we won't feel comfortable having somebody else play out roles for us."

"We refuse to do so" Julie said.

"That's what I thought" Lory said, with a smile before he said. "Well the rest of the cast is currently waiting for you, including Ren" now that really, got both of their attention, they both suddenly looked alert and ready to go, ready to find their son.

And before Lory could say anything, they were both gone, tracking down their son like hounds.

"I didn't even tell them that Arlo Finxs was the movie's composer." Lory said, knowing the two were huge fans of the blind young man.

Oh, well, they would find out eventually.

#With Arlo#

The group of five, stopped in front of large two double doors, this was the entrance of the companies largest studio, it needed to this big since a good half of the talent here will be going back and forth through the doors.

And Kyoko had enough sense that she should tell everybody that he was coming in, or their opinion of her would plummet even further.

"Excuse me" she said, going in and entering the massive studio, there was several hundred people in the studio currently and the camera crew, was the largest that LME ever had, along with two directors and two vice directors.

Her arrive got her several looks especially, since she was in her striking pink 'Love me' uniform.

She could feel a lot of people staring at her as she approached the two directors, who thankfully both wore name tags.

The two men were stunned into silence, seeing a girl approaching them in the most eye watering uniform, they had ever seen in their lives.

"Alro Finxs, is here" she said, and several eyes in the room widened in pure shock.

The company managed to land somebody like him!?

And even a second after it was announced, one of the doors slowed open, to reveal a bulky man who stepped aside for a much younger young looking man with messy blonde hair who wore shades and was walking around with a walking stalk.

Followed by several other people.

They realized this person was blind pretty fast, you would be able to guess, when he was clutch his managers arm as he was lead to the two directors, looking so vulnerable.

Those who didn't know who Arlo Fixs was or his standing in the world of music, were shocked to see the blind young man enter the room and not just anyone could enter here, unless you were working for the company than this studio was over limits to visit to regular people.

Those who did know who Arlo finxs was, were trying very hard, not to show their joy to finally setting their eyes on the prodigy in the flesh, instead of live on T.V, that and suddenly fighting off the urge to ask for the young man's autograph.

"You must be Arlo" one of the director said, trying to brush off the mood of the whole studio, out of habit, he had put his hand up for the young man to shake, he realized too late what he had done.

But they were all surprised when without a hitch, Arlo took the head and shook it and said. "It's a pleasure to be here" in good enough Japanese.

Before turning to the whole room with a confident vibe and letting go of his manager arm, as if he was a person who could get around just fine and said. "Hello my name is Arlo Finxs, I will be this movie's composer, I will be spending most of my time in the music department. I may be blind but I am no amuture, this isn't my first big movie and this won't certainly be my last. Just because I can't see doesn't me you can slack off on your work, because the secret to good songwriting, is to have actually have a good team behind it"

Silence.

Nobody expected that speech.

"So I ask you all to introduce yourself to me, since we will be working together for the next two years" he said, "Starting with you, the young man with the brown jacket and black trousers" describing what Ren was wearing perfectly and they all couldn't help but wonder.

ARE YOU REALLY BLIND!?

Ren moved a bit and Arlo head followed him, much to most people's amazement.

"Well, my name is Ren Tsuruga" the top star began and Arlo wanted to hide a snort, knowing full well his back story, it must be very difficult saying that with your own parents not that far away from you.

# 3 hours#

Arlo decided to take a break, and have a sit down, it wasn't until he sat down did he realize how much his back seriously needed it, for three hour straight he was hauled in the playback room, reviewing one shot from another, in a single sequence and trying to decide the mood of the soundtrack in certain sections while the recording was still going on.

He had been writing in his notebook for three hours, If anybody were to lean over and look, they would have been shocked to see such neat hand writing.

But now it was time to relax and unwind, he had been up since 5 in the morning so he deserved it, he told his manager and guards to leave him for a little bit, no matter how much they protested, he wasn't helpless, he had sound on his side to guide him.

But he did promise them, that he wouldn't go that far away from them.

As a result he found a nice little spot in the parking lot, beside the sound of cars pulling out of the driveway, it was very quiet, it allowed him an environment to eat in peace while he thought about how he could do Kuon Hizuri story justice.

Already his own hotel room was filled to the brim with rejected music sheets.

When he thought of having to take on another identity, because his old identity wasn't cutting it, it made him realize that his story and kuon's own wasn't really that different from each other despite the very different circumstances.

Kuon took on another identity because he needed to be his own man and get away from the country that reminded him so much of pain.

While he had been given up by his own mother, because he was apparently going to be useless, and she thought he would never amount to anything, he highly doubted that she ever told Sho Fuwa about his twin brother, that she left with a doctor and never came back with.

He highly doubted he would ever meet his brother despite not being in the same country.

Just than, somebody sat next to him.

"Can I sit here?" That person said, it wasn't everyday this person saw a blind person and a person who looked to be around his age as well.

And as Arlo continued to read, he could feel the person eyes looking at the dots on the piece of paper with interest as his fingers traced each one and thought nothing of it and said. "Sure why not? I would like some company"

Later on Arlo would realize, the person sitting next to him..

Was none other than Sho Fuwa.

And scene!

Next chapter, is the build up to the meeting between the two brothers, from Sho Fuwa point of view, early childhood to that very moment and Sho oddly finds comfort in the blind guy next to him. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Sho Fuwa, had everything.

Money, looks, fame, thousands of girls screaming his name, as they filled his concert hall.

What more, could a guy ask for?

Well... despite all of this, inside he was actually incredibly lonely.

He hadn't want to admit to himself that he was actually lonely, since for most part, he had ways of handling it, thanks to the presence of his childhood friend, Kyoko.

But when Kyoko left his side, to pursue a happier life without him, with the number one guy he hated in the world.

That loneliness had nothing to hold it back.

From childhood, he never noticed it, since he had Kyoko by his side, and when you have a clingy little girl by your side, who was determined to be the perfect wife for you, you couldn't be lonely even if you wanted to.

He grow up foolish, thinking that safety blanket would always be there for him no matter what, he never realized until it was too late, and the damage had been done, that she was a person and not an object.

If he treated her like an object, something, he could drop and pick up anytime he wanted, she would eventually leave him.

That Loneliness, that seemed to have been locked away in his Childhood, had come with a vengeance, it was like he could feel there was something wrong with his life, that there was something missing that he just couldn't figure out, what and why it was no longer with him.

And it was driving him mad.

Now, that he had no protection from the loneliness, no safety blanket, nobody to hold him and tell him, they would be there by his side through thick and thin.

He was trying his best to run away, from that loneliness.

His pride wouldn't allow him to admit that he was lonely, sure he slept with his manager but that was more of a mutual agreement, to satisfy each other needs, in his mind his manger could never shield him from the never ending loneliness or any girl that had practically thrown themselves at him.

He had realized his mistake too late and he wanted to apologies, but the words wouldn't escape his lips.

So in a desperate attempt to reel her back in, all he could do, was play with that hatred that she had for him so that she would never forget him.

As long as she never forgot him, there was always a chance for him.

He believed that one day she would come back to him.

She just had to or he would go insane.

He didn't want her to go to him, the very guy who had everything, the guy who's mere name made him feel so unimportant, when it was supposed to his big day, he didn't want him, to take away his shield, his light in the darkness and the one person to defend him from his loneliness.

That's why he came to annoy her once again, only to find out apparently nobody was allowed inside because something special was going on in LME.

They didn't care who he was, they wouldn't let him enter the building, no matter what.

Frustrated, he walked around in the car park for a little bit, trying to come up with a way inside.

That's when he saw the guy.

A guy with blond hair, just sitting by his own, dark shades over his eyes and cane right next to him.

Wait.

Was this guy, actually blind?

What was a blind guy doing alone in a car park!?

And the guy didn't look much older than he was, yet here he was out here, alone, as blind as a bat and yet something about him intrigued him.

Before he know what he was doing, he was sitting next to the guy, looking over his shoulder to find the guy writing down random scribbles, and he had to wonder why the guy even bothered to write.

It's not like he can see the sheet of paper, let alone the words.

"You seemed troubled, a penny for your thoughts?" The guy said, after a while of Sho just staring.

And all, Sho could think about was.

THIS GUY'S IS A FOREIGNER!?

Ch 6: the bond that keeps the loneliness away.

Sho said nothing, and for a really long time, all he could hear was the sound of cars either backing up in the car park or the guy doing chicken scribbles on multiple papers, eventually the somewhat silence got too much for him and he cracked within a minute and said.

"You know, I didn't know why you write stuff down..." They both know what he was implying.

"It helps me think" Arlo said, not taking offence at all. "Besides, you feel like you need somebody to talk to. Why else would you sit near a random stranger? If it's women trouble, than I can help."

And Sho wanted to snort, like this guy has even had a proper date in his life and said. "I really don't think you can help."

"Let me guess, the women doesn't want to see you" Arlo said, hitting the mark right on the bullseye, leaving Sho shocked. "And do you know how I know? You reek of desperation, you're probably too clingy and come of too strong, to the point you drive her away, or you were simply too ugly in her eyes."

"I have you know, that I'm one of the most gorgeous men, you would ever met" Sho said, taking great offensive to being thought as ugly.

"Right..that's what all the ugly one's, say" Arlo said, getting a tick mark from Sho. "No matter how much you fool yourself, you can't deny people's reactions to your face"

"I have you know that I am Sho Fuwa, Japans number one musician, who many would kill to be in my shoes!" Sho said, fuming, and taking great pride in his title but had no idea that the blind guy beside him was world class.

"Really? Than, perhaps, you make all the women you sleep with, regret it, the minute they've done it" Arlo said, aiming at his large ego, once more. "From your tone, you strike me, as what we Spanish call a 'Prick'"

Now Sho was beyond annoyed and said. "Now, see here..."

"What are you? Around my age? You sound like an old man. Let me guess, you had this wonderful women by your side, that was willing to do anything for you, you took advantage of that and she realized how much of a Prick you were and left you. It was only after that, did you realize you actually loved her but she wanted nothing to do with you" Arlo said, once again hitting the bullseye. "I've seen tones of scenarios like this before and I've seen how it ends"

"And how does it end?" Sho, found himself asking before his brain realized what he just said, and quickly said. "Not that, this is actually happened to me"

"Well, it either end's with the man growing a pair and apologizing to the women, hoping to rebuild their relationship with them from scratch or become casual acquaintance for the rest of their lives" Arlo said, "But if the man can't even swallow their own pride, they usually makes things much worse, and at the end of the day, it would be the guy who is left alone, with nothing but regret. The guy would never get the girl and the girl ends up, either hating him or dismissing him as somebody unimportant."

And Sho want silent.

"If you want to get your girl back, than it really depends on how badly you hurt her, you rate the pain from 1-10, if it above 5 than you know, it's very unlikely that you would be anything more than friends. You just can't buy girls love with an expensive gift and think you will be forgiven, a women scorn can last a life time. She may forgive you on the surface, but that pain will always be there so the next time you hurt her, she is much less willing to forgive you. That's when you know, you've lost her forever and she'll never be there when you need her most" Arlo said, " A friend of mine hurt his childhood friend really badly and was stupid enough, not to notice he was in love with her until she was long gone and had gone on with her life. When he tried to win her back, he looked pathetically desperate and needy." of course there was no friend but Sho didn't know that.

Before he said. "Do you know, the hardest thing for a man to do, is to swallow their pride? Sometimes, we forget that things don't just magically go away, if you treat it, just like how you treat everything else. I've heard of so many guys being butchered by a girl they hurt years ago, in one single night, years later. It takes maturity to admit to saying sorry, if you're a fully grown adult and you can't even utter the words than you know, you will die old and alone, some would even celebrate when your gone."

And Arlo got up, figuring his manager and bodyguard were going on a manhunt looking for him and said. "Well, it was nice talking to you Sho-san, you can either listen to my advice or discard it at as the mumbling of some blind guy who doesn't even know what you look like. It's not like we'll encounter each other again, I'm sure this is where we split and go our separate ways"

"Arlo" His manager Damien said, finally finding him and was shocked to see where he had positioned himself.

What if, somebody had accidently backed into him, when driving out?

"And that's would be my manager, followed by my body guards" Arlo said, as Sho turned to see his manager.

A blind guy, had a manager and guards!?

Who was this blind guy!?

 _Arlo..._ He thought, wishing he had the guy's last name, than he could look him up.

Arlo want to his manager who was shortly followed by his two bodyguards, how Arlo know where his manager was despite being blind was beyond Sho.

He watched Arlo go, his words resounding in his head as he want.

When the guy was gone, Sho had to ask himself one thing.

Why was he in the car park, again?

He was sure, he was supposed to be doing something right now, but he couldn't remember, so he just shrugged and walked away.

It wasn't until an hour later, did he realize he was supposed to be bother Kyoko, and he had pretty much missed his chance.

He couldn't believe it, when he realized it, that just talking to somebody had made him forgot about Kyoko completely and it had been a guy who had made him forget.

So what was it about that guy, that would make him forget the most important person in his life for just a few minutes?

It was a question that stayed in his mind for the rest of the day.

And before he know it, the very next day, he found himself once again back in the same car park.

What the hell was he doing back here!?

At least, he should use his extra free time to bothering Kyoko, not wonder around LME carpark!

He had found out, Kyoko had gone out for lunch so he could easily wait for her, but here he was in LME car park like some weirdo.

And for some reason, he couldn't bring his body to leave.

What, he was doing was beyond stupid.

There was no guarantee that the guy would show up again so why was he waiting for him!?

It shouldn't be that hard to tell his legs to get up and walk away.

And yet... why couldn't he!?

"You know.. if you continue to make such a face. People are going to start calling the police" said, a voice, his mind had somehow engraved into his mind in the minute or so, he had first heard it.

He turned to see none other than Arlo, holding two bags that smelled of food, as if he know he was coming.

Sho didn't realize just how bright his eyes were when, Arlo said.

"Food?"

And scene!

Next chapter, Sho and Arlo unusually strong relationship, raises more than a few eyebrows. His manager and those who know Sho, are shocked to be introduced to the happiest version of Sho Fuwa they had ever seen, especially when they realize his happiness has nothing to do with Kyoko mogami. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi...(sigh)

I just... don't know what to say right now...

I just feel so empty.

Today, I said goodbye to a very special woman in my life. My grandma. My mother is taken it the hardest and I don't know what to say... knowing that the women, who has always been there in my childhood has passed away, today.

I think...I need some days to come to terms with this and have some time to myself.

So sorry to all those who expected an update from their favourite stories.

I'm just feeling so blank right now...

I don't know when I'll get back on my feet but I need some time to come to terms with all of this. I'm just thankful that I know her through my childhood and near adulthood, so I will always remember what an amazing woman she was, for the rest of my life.

I just know, she's in a better place.

From your Author, Mel, who is taken a break.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow after noon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.


	9. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


	10. No Worries

Huh?

I think there is defiantly some confusion here. So let me explain how 'P.A.T.R.E.O.N' (all lower case and remove the dots between each letter) works, because I keep getting messages from people who think I've fallen into Fanfiction Greed Madness.

As a 'Creator' on the site, I am given the option to allow a single post to be available to view for those who wish to become one of my Backers.

 **This is not the only option I have.**

There is also an option for a post to be available to read, for anyone who simply just wants to check out my account and see that post, there is no need to open their wallets or make an account to do so.

This option is called 'Public'.

These Post's contain chapters inside them.

For those who want to become one of my 'Backer', naturally you are exposed to the post before everybody else and get other perks as well.

After 24hours, the post will go 'Public', for those who just want to read a new chapter completely free with no fuss, will be able to do so.

You just have to check in, every once in a while, to see if a particular post has become available for you to read, for free.

Here is a list of Chapter's, that are available for you to read completely free:

Thicker then Blood Chapter 12

It All Started with the word "Thank You" chapter 4 – 7 End (Yes, this story is now complete)

All Hail the King Chapter 3

Echoes of the Heart Chapter 7

Story's that I am now writing:

Were the God do not Tread Chapter 26

Serpentine Chapter 17

Mafia Boss Potter Chapter 11

Saving the World from its own Madness Next chapter (I've got it almost done)

I hope this clears up any misunderstandings.

I wouldn't dare fall into madness over fanfiction. (so, don't worry guys)

I'm just sad that there are so many people out there who think they will never be able to read the rest of the story, they are following, because they think they have to get out their credit cards to do so.

I just merely moved the story to a site that allows anybody who wants to support the creator beyond reviews, to do so.

That's about it.

You can now continue reading your favourite Fanfiction for free but just read it on another site.

Still love you guys.

Mel.


End file.
